


Shivers

by AlbaStarGazer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404: Ben Solo Not Found, Abuse, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Brainwashing, Breeding, Choking, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Control, Controlling, Controlling Behaviour, Dark, Dark Fic Fest, Dark Reylo Fic, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, F/M, Forced, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Hurt, I'm Going to Hell, Irredeemable, Irredeemable Ben Solo, Irredeemable Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Misogyny, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-consensual sex, Omega Rey, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Ben Solo, Possessive Kylo Ren, Prison, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reylo Dark Fic, Strangling, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, Virgin Rey, cursing, physical violence, possessive, potentially triggering content, tied up, triggering content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/pseuds/AlbaStarGazer
Summary: Alphas have been illegal for decades due to their thirst for power and destructive tendencies. They are housed in institutions, prisons and state hospitals and away from the general population that consists of omegas and betas.Writer and omega Rey comes across an unconscious man outside of her secluded cabin.She realises too late he is an alpha.





	1. Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Please take responsibility for what YOU choose to read. 
> 
> READ THE TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING. 
> 
> Ben/Kylo is NOT nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written under my pseudo, an account I originally wanted to keep seperate from my main so I would not expose my readers to potentially triggering content.
> 
> But these last couple of weeks have taught me a lot. 
> 
> This is my work so I should be able to post it where I want.
> 
> I have tagged everything so if you decided to read, please refer to them.
> 
> Lots of love, Alba <3

The logs crackled and splintered amongst the flames and emitted an encompassing heat to stave off the cold. Beyond the cabin door, a cold front attempted to creep inwards. Shuffling forward, Rey sat hunched over, perhaps too close to the fire and rubbed her hands together, splaying her fingers wide.

Omegas were often cold, feeling it more than the other factions, a symptom of evolutionary reliance that once dictated that an alpha would provide all the body heat needed for the pair. Though alphas had long been criminalised, made illegal beings and locked away in institutions or medical facilities, their mark on the earth remained.

The act had passed long before her own birth. From the beginning of time, Alphas were leaders, the strongest and finest product of evolution and years of physical development. Intimidating in every way, they demanded respect and complete subservience regardless of their personal rank in society. Many worked as a part of the government in an effort to maintain their iron grip on the population and the masses while others enlisted in the military, happy to indulge their violent tendencies across other lands without remorse.

Their downfall came when they petitioned for the sterilisation of betas to cease the continued spread of their perceived inferior genes. At that point, omegas were stripped of almost all their rights, little more than quiet playthings for alphas to breed and fight over. The two came together, omegas and betas and overthrew the alphas, resulting in a war that spiralled on for years until finally, alphas were brought to their knees and forced to surrender.

Some called for their immediate termination but such a barbaric notion never gained much traction and prisons were built across the country and state of the art hospitals able to contain the remaining alphas. Drugged and pumped full of pheromone dampers, alphas became a dirty secret, swept away out of sight and memory. On the odd chance an alpha was born of an omega and beta coupling, they were promptly transferred to a facility and all parental rights were severed.

It was a cruel fate but deemed necessary to protect the population. For decades, it had been the norm so Rey had never encountered an alpha and nor did she want to. As an omega, she enjoyed the freedom that came with the complete right to her own mind and body. Dating was difficult though, the few betas she had attempted to build a relationship with were lacking in ways she did not quite understand. Their kisses were soft and nature innately good but no matter how she tried, a spark was missing, a brilliant fire that warmed her belly and lower.

The decision to retreat to a secluded cabin for the winter was not a difficult one for exactly that. Though she had many friends, dear ones, nothing tied her down as a freelance writer, as long as she had her trusty laptop, paper and a typewriter, she could work from anywhere.

High up, miles away from anywhere, the air was fresh and all quiet. Winter made dead of the land, stripping trees of their leaves and wildlife had long scattered to warmer places or underground. It was a self-imposed isolation but one she was comfortable with. She woke with the return of the sun peeking out after the long stretch of darkness and nights that seemed never ending.

The fire in front of her bathed the room in a warm amber light and finally, her fingertips and nose were not so cold. For a while, she watched the flames dance, a simple kind of lulling entertainment. Writing had been particularly arduous that day, her inspiration had seemingly vanished and instead of writing articles for magazines or newspapers, she had dabbled with writing a short piece of fiction, a murder mystery. It was a great leap from what she usually wrote; her talents were in botany so most of her work was ways in which to make one’s garden flourish or how to make concoctions from homegrown life.

Yawning, she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin upon them, playing with the long sleeves of her sweater. In the long stretches of time where writing did not come easy, she had taken up knitting again, something her omega grandmother insisted upon. Though omegas were much more than just homemakers and mothers now, some traditions were instilled deep, especially with the older generation. So, she learned as a girl but left her knitting needles at home when she moved to New York in pursuit of her dreams.

During her time away at the cabin, she had knitted socks, scarves, gloves and sweaters. A few blankets too, each to help warm her through the night though she never quite kept it fully at bay.

It was nearing midnight by the time she stood and stretched, feeling the tension and aches of the day slip away.

Darkness overcame the cabin.

The radio abruptly shut off, the lights followed soon after, a slow dimming of residual light. Luckily, the fire roared on and lit up the space directly around it but it did not quite touch the far corners. For a moment, she wrung her hands out in front of her, uncertain and wracked with indecision.

The emergency generator was out back in a shed, which meant braving the cold and dark. Any other time, she might have left it until the morning but she relied on her electric blanket to keep her comfortable throughout the night.

Huffing, she plodded towards the door and pulled on her coat. It was warm and heavy. After stepping into her knee high boots, she wrapped a scarf around her face, pulling up the hood to save any of the cold seeping in. With her gloves in her pocket, she unlocked the numerous bolts on the door and opened it, slithering through the small gap and slammed it shut behind her.

Snow was falling thick and fast, the heaviest of the season. It reached just below her knees so moving was quite difficult and slow going but she trudged along, taking her time as to not lose her balance. The tree line surrounding the cabin was thick. Tall, lifeless trunks dotted the landscape and gnarled branches loomed overhead but the shed was only a few feet away so she reached it quickly, ignoring the creeping fear of the dark.

Kicking the snow gathered at the foot of the frame, she cleared a path so it would open, sweating with the effort. Gripping the handle, she pulled it open, it creaked loudly, the hinges whining with neglect.

The generator was easy enough to figure out, when she first arrived, the owner explained how to use it and stocked it full with oil and left plenty of fuel stocked up and littered around the shed on the shelves. Approaching it, she kneeled, brushing away dust and grabbed the portable lamp beside it, turning it on. Pallid white illuminated the area.

Flipping the circuit breaker off, she then turned on the fuel valve before turning the generator on. It rumbled to life, already connected to the main power of the cabin.

Satisfied that everything was okay, she dipped out, closing the door and set off back towards the cabin, following the bright lights that shone within. Something caught her eye as she trudged through the snow.

A dark shape lay in front of the cabin, unmoving.

It was large but it did not look like an animal, limbs were sprawled out. It was a man. Without thought, she hurried on, racing in his direction. It was too cold for anyone to be wandering about.

Falling to her knees, she rolled him with some struggle; he was heavy, well built and much larger than she was. She felt how cold he was beneath her and despite the weather, he was inappropriately clothed, just jeans and a jacket, no shirt.

Omega instincts to nurture and care hit her in full force as she observed him, his long ebony hair obscured most of his face but a wicked scar bisected it, looking more purple than red against the pale, ghastly pallor of his freezing skin. Blood stained his lips; a deep split in the flesh was still trickling with it. Desperate, she leaned downwards, placing her ear on his chest and her fingers to his neck, frantically checking for signs of life.

A faint pulse throbbed against her fingertips and a steady heartbeat rang true against her face. Unwilling to waste anymore time, she stood, nearly falling, hooked her hands under his armpits, and began the gruelling task of pulling him into the cabin.

More than once, she fell, a mixture of exertion and exhaustion at such a monumental effort but finally, she made it inside, the hardwood flooring meant it was easier to pull him along. His body glided with relative ease all the way to rug by the fireplace.

_Save him_

_Help him_

The little omega voice was little more than a hushed whisper in the back of her mind, one she was unused to hearing but she trusted in it and allowed herself to act solely by the way of her instincts. Experts called it ‘the being’, the most primal and basic part of a person and they all differed in intensity. For years, hers was quiet, she was independent, fiercely so, hardly the image of a needy omega.

The man was still unmoving despite the aid of the fire to warm him but from general knowledge, she knew it would work better if he were unclothed since his own were wet and soaked right through.

Trembling, she inched closer and started with his jacket. With the new light, she could inspect him in more detail, seeing that his chest and torso were marred in scars, new and old, some ripe, fresh and barely scabbed over. An ache bloomed in her chest as she ran her fingertips across them, nothing more than a feather light touch across his firm pectorals that heaved upwards into her palm with every shaky intake of breath. Steadily, warmth took hold of him so she worked the belt of his jeans loose and undid his button. His shoes, ill-fitting sneakers came off easy, they were untied and it confused her more.

Was he running from something? Dressed in a hurry and took off into the wilderness.

Shivering, she pulled his jeans down his long, thick legs, leaving him in his boxer shorts. Finding herself staring inappropriately, she promptly covered him in her knitted blankets, kneeling a final time beside him.

It was obvious that this man had seen hardship, littered in scars and stranded out in the cold. If she had not found him, he would have likely frozen to death and the omega, the being, keened, satisfied she had saved such a fine specimen of a man. The physical attraction was there despite seeing him at his worst but she quickly dismissed it.

Standing, she rushed back to the bedroom, her thoughts drifting back to what the man was running from. Well versed in weaponry and self-defence, she pulled the shotgun from the wardrobe, loading it. With alphas gone, omegas rose up against their instincts and learned to defend themselves after millennia of relying on others.

If there were something or someone out in the woods, she would protect the cabin and the man unconscious within it.

Cocking it, she tiptoed towards the door, once again checking it was locked. The snowfall cast flickering shadows inside as she pulled back the curtain, eyeing the tree line. Save for her own footprints and the man’s, there were no other imprints.

For a while, she remained like that until her eyes drooped, she was exhausted. Perhaps it was paranoia, she had no evidence anyone else was out there. Shaking her head, she placed the gun by the door and walked towards the nameless man.

Unable to decide whether she should sleep on the couch or in her room, she tucked him in a final time and drew the blankets further up his body.

A large hand caught her wrist as his eyes snapped upon her, it was bruising and she jolted, startled by the move. His dark eyes appraised her just as his mouth curled up into a wide grin. Gazing down at his hand, she noticed too late of the tattoo on his skin, the mark used to signal and alert others to his designation.

Alpha, he was an _alpha_.

Gasping, she struggled as he sat up, snatching up her other wrist as he leered closer and pulled her to him, nuzzling into the nape of her neck.

“Omega.”


	2. Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take responsibility for what YOU choose to read.
> 
> READ THE TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING. 
> 
> Ben/Kylo is not nice.
> 
> This contains physical and some sexual violence in this one...here we go.

_“Omega.”_

It was little more than a growl, a deep gravelly rumble from the back of his throat. There was awe there hidden in his obsidian eyes, the pupils dilated before her and bled into the irises, consuming all colour as awareness powered through.

A trickling sense of dread iced her veins as her limbs crackled in anticipation, palms sweaty as the weight of her mistake truly sunk in. Eyeing his tattoo, a black stain on his pale forearm of the alpha and omega symbols intertwined, she gulped. The grip on her wrists tightened to bruising proportions as he dipped his face forward and ran his long nose along her collarbones, seeking the mating gland concealed just above them, a slither of sensitive skin lining the junction of her throat and shoulder.

There, he nuzzled, huffing and panting like a wild animal and unlike any man she had ever encountered before. The tip of his wet tongue dragged across the gland, evoking something between a moan and a cry, as dread and passion became one, confusing and rendering her almost compliant.

Struggling, she curled her toes into his bare thighs, squirming but he only chuckled and continued his exploration of her flesh. By then, he had hoisted her up with ease, pressed her back flush against the couch and smothered her front with his naked torso.

_Warm_

_Alpha_

Attempting to ignore the voice teetering between her mind and mouth, she swallowed the treacherous words and focused on all her years of self-defence and combative sports experience. It was difficult. Drunk on his heady scent, a mixture of earthy sandalwood and fresh vanilla, she found her mind foggy. It clung to the inside of her nostrils and the back of her throat. Unable to function, let alone grasp her self-awareness or rationale, the tug of war within her raged, boiling. Submission seemed to flood outwards, leaving her useless and still.

Never before had she encountered someone as strong as him, the epitome of superior strength that seemed effortless and unnervingly natural. With most of his body on show, she witnessed how his muscles flexed together when he worked to incapacitate her. The veins in his neck and forearms bulged and strained against his pale skin in thick tracks of indigo blue. The steady thrum of his pulse raced through her wrist where his thumb pressed against it.

“Let me go,” she huffed out.

To her surprise, all his movements ceased and he sat back, leaning backwards into the cushions with a small upward curl of his plump lips.

He _winked_ at her.

“Now, why would I do something like that, little omega?”

It was eerie, a chilling question meant to scare her. Seated like that, hands resting upon his lap, he almost appeared like the image of calm and completely composed but he possessed his tells. White knuckled fists and the twitch under his left eye caught her attention, a clear warning, as if the predator would pounce at any given moment.

“I’ll pretend you were never here, people will be looking for you from wherever you escaped from,” she tried, shifting away from him.

“Is that so?”

He inclined his head, rolling his neck to the side until it popped with a loud, audible crack and relaxed his shoulders.

“Yes. I know nothing about you, just leave and I’ll say I never saw you,” she attempted to bargain and wrung her hands out in front of her.

There was very little chance that it would succeed but she had to try something, anything.

“My birth name is Ben Solo. After I presented as an alpha at the age of twelve, I was locked away and they assigned the name, Kylo Ren. I prefer Kylo.”

_No._

Panic set in at the realisation of his words, how he bound and chained her to the situation through revealing personal and identifying details about himself. There was no way he would let her go free or leave.

Leaning forward, he inched closer towards her, shifting his body in her direction and inhaled deeply. A lewd moan tumbled from his lips.

“Now, you know something about me, I can’t leave and let you run that pretty little mouth of yours.”

“I won’t-”

He cut her off by placing his finger along the seam of her lips, dipping it inwards, wetting it and then brought it to his own mouth.

“What’s your name?”

Closing her eyes, she felt his breaths fan against her face as he advanced with no consideration for personal space or boundaries, swarming her without remorse.

“Rey,” she whispered, finding herself oddly lulled by the low huskiness of his voice. Still, her heart hammered in her chest as her mind raced with possibilities and ways of escaping this alpha.

“I think we’ll be getting to know each other a lot more, Rey.”

His hands, so much larger than her own, fiddled with the hem of her sweater and tugged it upwards. Like a puppeteer, he pulled her limbs up as to aid removing the wooly garment, throwing it to the floor and leaving her chest bare to him.

Attempting to cover up, she brought her hands over her chest, hiding herself.

“None of that, I want to see you.”

Shaking, she did as he asked, the vulnerability was something foreign to her, a feeling she was unused to but as he hovered above her, pushing her down on the couch, her fear reached a new level.

“Do you know they only let me fuck alpha bitches at the facility? Alphas fucking alphas, what a travesty, they wanted to deny me what is rightfully owed to me, an omega. Now, I have one, you’re mine.”

Stunned, unable to formulate coherent thoughts, she grimaced when he mapped her body with his own, nudging her thighs apart with ease and settling between them as if he belonged there, as if he owned her.

_Warm._

_He was so warm._

“Alpha women are big, nearly as big as me, I’ve never seen a female so small, you’re perfect. You can imagine my luck, finding you. I scented you miles away, that ripe cherry sweet scent calling to me. You fell for the bait, my little stunt outside but it’s okay, little one. You’ll enjoy this, your body knows it, we’re meant to be, it’s the natural order of things.”

“Please, no.”

“Quiet, omega. Be a good girl for your alpha.”

_Please your alpha_

His long hair tickled her bare torso as he dipped low and licked a hot stripe between the valley of her breasts. It made her toes curl, a treacherous betrayal of her mind by a body more than willing to submit to the man between her legs.

Kylo chuckled, blowing a breeze of hot breaths across her nipples. Feeling them rise in response, she chewed the inside of her cheeks and watched, a prisoner in her own body as he took one of the hardened peaks in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it, lavishing it with expertly attention. Crying in frustration, a silent kind of affair, tears dribbled down her face as warmness spread in her belly and lower.

“Such a good girl, you like this,” Kylo crooned, releasing her nipple with a wet pop, humming before he returned to suckling whilst groping the other breast. The callousness of his thumb only added to the sensation, she was so sensitive, he lit a fire wherever he touched.

_Alpha is pleased_

“Once I mate you, I’ll fill you up and these will feed our children one day, until then, they’re all mine.”

_Mate_

_Alpha wants to mate_

No!

The words broke her from her reverie, no longer a limp plaything for the crazed escapee. Clenching her teeth, she reared her arm back, aiming the heel of her hand at his face and launched it straight at his nose. Cartilage and bone crunched below her palm, a horrible crunch accompanied by a fleshy squelch.

Blood burst from it almost immediately; he was off her in a second. The spray caught her, drenching her face in warm red. Launching her knee upwards, she dealt a final blow and caught him between the legs. Kylo growled, howling as if a wounded animal and dropped to the ground like a stone, one hand clutched at his face and the other dropped much lower.

Yes, she had hurt _him_.

Scrambling to her feet, she panted and dashed towards the loaded shotgun that she had left by the door. Manic laughter from him sounded her run, he was loud and stumbled about behind her but finally, she reached the gun, her fingertips meeting the cool metal and polished wooden handle.

Pulling it upwards, she swivelled, ready to aim true but he was right in front of her, hands clasped around the barrel, eyes wide and livid.

They fought, pushing and pulling but her arms ached and tired, they burned with the effort of fighting off a man as large as him.

“You had one shot to keep me down and you missed! You’re not playing very nice, Rey, you wound me. Hit me harder, I kind of like it,” Kylo bit out sardonically, grinning, revealing blood soaked teeth.

Already, his face had begun to swell, his nose was a mess, blood splatter coated most of his body and his eyes already started to bruise before her. Vivid shades of violet dotted his skin.

“Leave me alone!” she shrieked, stomping on his bare foot as hard as she could, smashing her heel into his toes.

“Fuck!”

He stepped back but not far enough for her to aim so unable to get a good enough shot, the angle all awkward, she flipped the shotgun and swung the heavy handle at his head. It connected with a brilliant whack at his temple and despite all his strength, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, all white and lost.

Grunting, he dropped to his knees, clearly dazed and toppled over, slumping onto the hardwood with a heavy thud.

All was quiet save for her heavy breathing, the tick of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room and the crackles of logs on the fire. Though he had wished to hurt her in unimaginable ways, ripping her dignity from her in the process, she could not stomach the possibility of ending his life. Unthinkable goings on had undoubtedly occurred in the facility he had spent his formative years locked away in. Kylo was the product of a boiling mixture of genetics and environmental factors and some part of her, sympathised, though the damage had been done and shaped the beast before her.

Gripping the barrel, she nudged him as to assess his level of consciousness. At first, he did not stir or react, perfectly still and unresponsive. Believing him to be out cold, she walked towards the window and wondered if she could make it to the shed in time to grab some rope in order to tie him up.

As she did so, a strong tug pulled at the gun, yanking it from her grip. It clattered to the ground and found Kylo on his hands and knees. With a groan, he threw it out of reach and encircled her ankle with a vice like hold and curling of his fingertips.

Yelping, she immediately kicked his hand, stomping on it three times before he released her. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she took off, jumping over his fallen body and straight to the bedroom.

Heart in her throat, she managed to close the door without problem but she heard Kylo clambering to his feet and his heavy footfalls as he made chase. He sounded liked thunder, booming and crashing as he barrelled down the hallway. With a second to spare, she bolted the door and pressed herself against it.

Kylo pounded on it, jolting her.

“I like your fight but this is beginning to annoy me. Open the fucking door, Rey. I promise, it will be harder for you if I have to force my way in!” He said quietly.

It was chilling.

The apparent calmness in his tone was deceiving.

“No,” she called out.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he threatened.

Glancing around the room, she surveyed the items inside. Nothing of use, there was only a bed and a wardrobe, all of her other guns were littered around the house, out there with him.

Quietly, she moved away from the door, throwing on a crumpled t-shirt she had thrown on the floor that morning.

Kylo made his move.

The door quaked as he drove his body against it; it creaked and whined as if it would tumble and crumble inwards any moment. There was only one thing to do.

Rushing forward, she reached the window, pulling it open. Snow fell in almost immediately, some dropped on her bare feet. It could kill her to go out unprepared but he would do the same if he caught her.

Sparing a backwards glance, she saw the exact moment his fist rammed straight through the door, sending splinters flying everywhere. There was no time to waste. Shivering, fuelled by nothing but the will to survive, she pulled herself up through the window, clenching the frame for support. Her upper half fell forward first so she shimmied her hips and let gravity to do the rest.

Except, it didn’t.

“I don’t fucking think so.”

Kylo wrapped his arms around her legs and dragged her back in, pulling her to him. She kicked, flailing all her limbs as she screamed but he laughed loudly, a hearty, mocking kind of thing and forced her to turn and face him.

Wild, he was livid but there was something else, as if the thrill of the chase and hunting her down had heated him in more ways than one.

“I’m not going to kill you, I’m going to mate you and bind us together forever but until then…I think someone needs a nap, you’re really grouchy, Rey.”

Before she could blink, two hands came upon her throat, squeezing the sides, applying a mighty and sick pressure on her carotid arteries. The two fell to the ground a mess of sprawled limbs and desperate gasps. With his body upon her, crushing his weight against her tiny frame, she could scarcely move. She clawed at his hands until they bled but he did not flinch. Lifting her head up, he brought it back down against the hardwood flooring and dizzied her more.

Kylo rubbed his growing cock against her belly, clearly enjoying the act as he shifted and rutted spastically against her.

Darkness fringed her vision, black spots seeped inwards and he crooned, tutting his tongue as her hands fell from his, falling to her sides as she heaved in whatever air she could. Limp and docile, weakened, her fight died.

“Fuck, you look so good like this, just let go, little one. I’ll wait for you to wake up before I do anything, I promise.”

Blinking, eyes bleary and the pressure on her neck too much, she closed her eyes, feeling him place a bloody kiss on her lips as she slipped into unconsciousness, his dark promise her last thought before she fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean...we've all wanted to be choked by Kylo, haven't we?


	3. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE TAGS.
> 
> This isn’t nice.

Rey awoke to the sound of low humming and the slow trailing of hot fingertips along the length of her calve. Disorientated, for a split second of blissful ignorance, she forgot her situation. 

Then came the pain, the clawing bruises that encased her throat or the dull, continuous throb at the base of her skull. Nothing compared to the reality of her predicament. Groaning, she blinked, the harsh morning light of morning a scarring kind of white. Outside, beyond the window, more snow had fallen, leaving the landscape drowned in tall mounds that stretched far and wide, deep and high. There was no escape, very little could survive in such an extreme climate. The odds shrunk and withered when applicable to her, she was inadequately prepared and with a hungry alpha at her back, trailing her every movement.

“I waited for you to wake up, just as I promised.”

Swallowing hard, the inside of her mouth dry and lips chapped, she stared at Kylo. His hand came to a rest on her knee as he sat, observing her as he worked his lips together. The tip of his tongue poked out.

It was apparent that while she was unconscious, he had taken the opportunity to shower and clean himself. His hair was still damp but shiny and the blood and gore was washed away, leaving his skin clean and unblemished, save for the bruises and cuts, morbid gifts from her attempt to subdue him. 

If she had killed him, all of this could have been avoided. A rabid cur slaughtered, beaten and cold to ensure the prevention of further suffering or torment both self inflicted and upon others. 

Tugging at her hands, she found them tied to the bed posts, her ankles too. Naked, she was wide open for him, vulnerable and served as if her dignity meant nought. It left her quaking uncontrollably, a mixture of feeling the cold roll freely and take hold of her skin and the fear of what was to come, his intentions apparent and clear.

“Please, let me go.”

Her plea fell on deaf ears, she knew that but there was nothing more she could say, the fight within her was tamed by the chafing of ropes and Kylo’s suffocating scent like smoke in her mouth and nostrils, it clung to her.

Kylo broke out into laughter, seemingly genuinely amused. After flattening and smoothing his palm against her thigh, he let it drift higher and higher still until he touched what no man had ever felt before. His fingers skimmed along her slit.

Rey yelped, lifting her hips off the mattress, tugging at the ropes in hope of evading him but he kept her grounded with a firm press of his hand on her hip.

“Struggling will only hurt you more. You hurt me but I don’t wish to return the favour, I want to make you mine and you’re acting like an ungrateful bitch,” he bit out, his forefinger parted her folds.

“I don’t want this,” she mumbled, biting at her lips, attempting to escape fingertips that brought about unwilling wetness.

“How many betas have you let touch you like this? You might as well be honest with me as I guarantee I’ll be your last.”

He dipped his middle finger inside of her without word or warning, she whined and refused to answer, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of the truth.

“How many?” He growled, fucking her with that one digit until he was knuckle deep and she was gushing slick into his curled palm.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed herself into denial, wanting nothing more than to be far away from the quiet of the cabin where the lewd sounds of his exploration filled the tiny space.

Grunting, he removed his finger and loomed over her, forcing her mouth open and sticking it inwards, in and out, shallow and deep. The taste of her was something she she unused to but he seemed to delight in it, dragging the wetness along the inside of her cheek and under her tongue until it was all she could taste.

“You best tell me before I lose my temper, omega,” he warned gruffly.

Rey opened her eyes then, seeing the promise in his. In order to save herself more grief, she croaked out a reply despite knowing how it could spur him on.

“I’m a virgin.”

Silenced followed her answer, his eyes narrowed in response and his jaw grew taut, the nerve below his eye twitched manically. The rise and fall of his chest became an erratic and unpredictable change, broad shoulders rolled back until he swarmed her. Grabbing her chin in his hand, he rested his forehead against her own and she was utterly defenceless, drowning in his skin and presence.

“No fucking way…are you lying to me?” He demanded roughly, nothing more than a hoarse snarl.

“No!” Rey cried out sharply, hissing at the sting and pressure of his digits on her skin.

“I guess I’ll find out but fuck, the idea of me being the only want to have you..I might come just thinking about that,” he chuckled, releasing her before whistling a low tune.

Like her, he was nude and apparently unashamed. His cock was already hard and in proportion to the rest of him. Thinking herself the masochist, she stared at it, noting the length and girth and knew he would split her open. He would tear her up and devour her until she was strewn into little tiny pieces, physically whole but broken in spirit and mind.

The worst thing was, her instinct called for it. ‘The Being,’ her inner omega, wanted, needed to be broken in by an alpha. Rey fought it, refusing to let herself fall into the black pit of mindless subservience and biological devotion to a man capable of becoming her true counterpart. 

“I’ll take care of you, Rey, my omega. You want this. After we mate, I’m going to take us away from this fucking country with its idiotic laws regarding my kind,” Kylo crooned.

Dread trickled into her. Alphas were only illegal in the United States of America but surely he would not get far, he could never leave the country with its strong borders and countless agencies trained to track him. The way he said it though, tones and tells came through as if he was not a natural citizen. If she concentrated hard enough, she could hear the odd way he pronounced his words. 

He was not American.

Blinking the tears away, she watched as he settled between her thighs, his body slithered across the mattress. His legs dangled off the edge and his hair tickled her thighs.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he inserted another finger, filling her again. Rey cried out, not familiar with the sensation of fullness that she knew would only increase. 

“Such a good girl, you’re so fucking wet. Resist all you want but I know you want this, I can feel it, I can fucking smell it.”

He pressed his lips against her cunt, delving straight for her clit.

“Taste it too, fuck, Rey. All the other alpha bitches will never compare to you.”

Rey screamed, feeling him take his fill, lapping at her cunt and using his nose to nudge and inhale lewdly. All the while, he pumped his fingers inside of her, adding another to total three. The stretch was painful at first but soon enough, she found herself relaxing and far from the wound up state, coiled tight that she was at the beginning of it.

His dark eyes never left her own, gleaming with a sick kind of satisfaction when he realised her fight waned with time. A pressure built in her stomach as she gritted her teeth, resisting the pleasure taking hold of her.

It was wrong.

She did not want him.

“I think you’re ready for me,” he breathed out, suckling her clit a final time before he pulled back, dragging his fingers out too. 

Kylo advanced, sliding up further and until his weight pressed her into the mattress and his face was above her own.

Flailing, she tugged at her restraints to which he smiled, capturing her lips and soaking them in her juices.

“Don’t worry, it is nearly over. I’m going to do something to make you a bit more willing, we won’t need these restraints.”

Terrified, she fought harder but he laughed in return, first removing the rope from her feet and then her arms. As soon as she was free, she rolled away, ignoring the stinging sensation in her ankles and wrists.

“Such a fighter,” Kylo tutted, his arms bulged around her waist.

He lifted her off her feet and threw her down on the bed, belly first. He draped his body against her own, essentially trapping her there.

“Just one little bite and we will be linked forever,” he whispered.

Rey had heard of the stories of what the bite could do. It bonded the alpha and omega, mating them for life. More often than not, alphas mated without consent, taking what they wanted but the omega could never complain. It changed them. One simple bite meant the transfer of liquid pheromones and genetic material. Like an infection and virus, it ravaged their insides, combining blood and DNA until the omega was left as an extension of the alpha.

Even the fieriest of them fell to the bite, morphed into something unrecognisable.

Sniffing, Rey cried out, clawing at the bedsheets as Kylo’s cock poked at her lower back. Only fear remained, she was terrified, unable to fathom the possibility of losing herself.

_Alpha wants to mate._

_Submit._

“Please, Kylo. Take what you want but don’t bite me, please don’t do that to me!” She whimpered, her tears soaked her face.

Kylo hummed, thrusting his hips as he smoothed her hair away from behind her neck, leaving the skin on show. 

“Hush now, you’ll want me, accept it.”

Rey shook her head, defiant until the end but suddenly, his mouth came down on her mating gland and his teeth broke the skin, sinking deeply into the flesh.

Drowning, she was lost.

Rey shrieked louder than she had ever done before. The pain was sharp and fresh and unbearable for a split second. Blood drooled onto the mattress but Kylo ravaged her more, biting a final time before he licked the wound.

She went limp, feeling the changes take hold. Kylo stood, clamping his hot hands on her hips, moaning aloud.

“I can feel you, can you feel me?”

Dazed, she merely stared ahead of her, unable to voice or formulate a reply. Her system was alive and burning with his essence, the traces of him that would take root and bury deeply inside of her. A pleasure that was not quite her own, fogged her mind and she blinked, wondering why she had ever fought in the first place.

An alpha had graciously offered to care for her.

She felt him dragging his cock through her folds, gathering wetness and the slick of his palm as he trailed it down the entire length of him. Her breath hitched as he slowly eased in, taking her virginity with a pinch and slid home, claiming the last part of her that he had wanted to conquer.

“Fuck, you were a virgin! You’re so tight, Rey. This is how we’re meant to be, an alpha and an omega, together. Nothing can possibly feel better,” he gritted out.

Was that her name? She had almost forgotten it, but he could call her whatever he wanted to.

The stretch was uncomfortable but her walls lined with slick accommodated him. With a sharp snap of his hips, he buried himself to the hilt, stilling for a second as he blew out a deep breath.

“Taking my cock so well, such a good girl for me,” he crooned and she found herself responding to the praise.

She wriggled her hips, pressing back against him and down on his cock. She rose up, planting her palms on the mattress for support.

“I knew it, I knew you would fucking want me.”

Of course she wanted him.

When had she not wanted him? 

He was her alpha.

Unable to stop herself, she moaned and peeked over her shoulder, finding him grinning towards her, pride, admiration and lust awash across his features. 

“Alpha,” she groaned.

“Fuck.”

His thrusts increased as he drove inside her, far from gentle and slow, but she could take it, of course she could take it, it was what she was meant to do, she was born to be his in anyway he saw fit. She would please him in any capacity.

The need to be filled with his cock outweighed all, she wanted him to fill her up and make her belly round. 

“I need your knot,” she whimpered, a pitiful kind of begging but she knew he wanted that, he could take and he could give and if she was nice, he would give her everything.

“I know what you need, I’m going to fill your wet cunt and then take you home where we can live freely. You’re going to give me a palace full of kids,” he grunted.

Yes yes yes.

She wanted it all. 

Her alpha, sweet Kylo took mercy on her, he was strong and all she needed.

They continued this way, he rutted into her like a wild animal before cursing, saying he was close. He pulled out of her and she whined, mourning the loss, her cunt contracted around nothing as it begged for more.

Kylo laughed, changing positions until she was on her back and him back where she wanted him the most. The angle was different but something she thoroughly enjoyed, mewling and gasping below him.

The grin on his face was contagious, something she mirrored almost instantly as she cradled him by wrapping her arms around his neck. The injuries to his face were gruesome and she frowned, wondering who would inflict such damage. Something niggled at the back of her mind, attempting to push through but Kylo fucked her harder, making her forget her line of thinking.

His lips met her own, a desperate clashing of teeth and tongue, blood and spit.

“I love you, Rey.”

“I love you, Kylo,” she replied instantaneously, an automatic reaction that came without thought or consideration.

His head dipped into the crook of her neck as he came undone, thrusting harder than before. She clamped down, her orgasm surprising her and gushed, breathing harshly as he followed soon after, his knot inflated and tied the two together.

Ragged breathing filled the room. 

Spent, Rey allowed Kylo to roll her onto her side so she faced the window.

It was snowing again.

She shivered.

But with his body flush against hers, she felt heat bloom and fill her until she was hot, no longer alone and cold.

“Thank you, alpha,” she whispered dreamily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally inspired with brainwashing and The Stepford Wives in this final chapter if you couldn’t tell.
> 
> Alpha *coughs* foreign English Prince *coughs* Kylo and Omega Rey definitely had a palace full of kids.
> 
> FIN-thanks for reading, ya filthy animals ;)


End file.
